MS-DOS:2.11:Kaypro 2000 OEM/disk03/FORMSORT.EXE
FormSort. Strings 0x200-0x20D Compiler name and version. Lattice C 1.02 0x3103-0x315F Copyright and serial. Copyright © 1981 MicroPro International Serial # SSV01UUU 0x31DE-0x31F3 bytes working storage 0x384E-0x3877 Warning SW1: Marginal sort working storage 0x391D-0x392A Sorting... 0x395D-0x936A Merging... 0x3977-0x398D Additional merge... 0x3996-0x39A7 Final merge... 0x3A07-0x3A43 Warning SW5: Insufficient fields or columns for key or select 0x3A45-0x3A77 in one or more records, blanks assumed 0x3A7E-0x3ABC Warning SW6: One or more CR-DELIMITED input records were longer 0x3ABE-0x3AF9 than specified maximum length, and were divided 0x3AFB-0x3B2E into multiple records before sort/merge 0x3B46-0x3B4C record 0x3B4E-0x3B5C input for sort 0x3B62-0x3B65 Spaces. 0x3B67-0x3B72 sort record 0x3B74-0x3B8C excluded or not selected 0x3B92-0x3B95 Spaces. 0x3B97-0x3BAA sort input deletion 0x3BB0-0x3BB3 Spaces. 0x3BB5-0xBC9 sort input insertion 0xBD4-0x3BDA record 0x3BDC-0x3BE2 sorted 0x3BF9-0x3BFF record 0x3C01-0x3C15 input for merge only 0x3C1B-0x3C1E Spaces. 0x3C1F-0x3C4B merge-only records excluded or not selected 0x3C51-0x3C54 Spaces. 0x3C56-0x3C6F merge-only input deletion 0x3C77-0x3C7D record 0x3C7F-0x3C8A merged only 0x3C94-0x3C97 Spaces. 0x3C9D-0x3CAC output deletion 0x3CAE-0x3CB1 Spaces. 0x3CB7-0x3CC7 output insertion 0x3CD5-0x3DCB record 0x3CDD-0x3CE7 output 0x3CE9-0x3CF9 Output file size 0x3D08-0x3D10 sort run 0x3D12-0x3D15 Spaces. 0x3D1B-0x3D24 merge run 0x3D26-0x3D29 Spaces. 0x3D2E-0x3D48 Work file disc space usage 0x3D54-0x3D70 *** Sort/merge complete *** 0x4235-0x425B Insert disc to receive output in drive 0x4266-0x4278 , then type RETURN 0x75F3-0x7624 What the hell? I have found that the way of the Samurai is Death 0x768C-0x768F CON: 0x7698-0x76A2 REDIR ERROR 0x77BB-0x77C1 OPTIONS 0x77C3-0x77C9 DESCEND 0x77CB-0x77CE KEYS 0x77D0-0x77D4 INPUT 0x77D6-0x77DA DEBUG 0x7866-0x7869 .DTA 0x786D-0x7870 .DEF 0x78A1-0x78A2 %s 0x78A4-0x78A7 "%s" 0x78A9-0x78AB ALL 0x78AF-0x78D5 Program name, release and product ID. FormSort Release 1.61 ID # 651753KQ-002 0x78D8-0x7913 Copyright. Copyright © 1982, 1984 MicroPro International Corporation. 0x7916-0x7929 All rights reserved. 0x792D-0x7963 Please wait ... FormSort is now sorting the Data file. 0x7965-0x799B Please wait ... FormSort is now sorting the Index file. 0x799D-0x79C2 The following input files are missing: 0x79C4-0x79E7 The following input file is missing: 0x79E9-0x7A28 Unknown output file option: %c (use D for Data or N for iNdex). 0x7A2A-0x7A51 Unable to find %s, the output .DEF file. 0x7A53-0x7A87 No input file specified - using %s.DTA as input file. 0x7A8A-0x7AA2 No output file specified. 0x7AA4-0x7ACF KEYS/OPTIONS/DESCEND not specified with '='. 0x7AD1-0x7B01 Unknown argument "%s" - use KEYS/OPTIONS/DESCEND. 0x7B03-0x7B1F Missing " in field name list. 0x7B21-0x75B4 Too many files (%s) to sort/merge - only 32 allowed. 0x7B56-0x7B73 Error: unknown field name: %s. 0x7B76-0x7B8B Valid field names are: 0x7B8D-0x7BAC The only valid field name is: %s 0x7BAE-0x7BEC No fields are named in %s.DEF - use FormGen to name the fields. 0x7BEE-0x7C2D Field numbers corresponding to %s.DEF must be in the range 1-%s. 0x7C2F-0x7C5C Options conflict - cannot choose both D and N. 0x7C5E-0x7C73 Invalid file name: %s. 0x7C75-0x7CA5 Directory or Disk full while writing output file. 0x7CA7-0x7CB9 File close failure. 0x7CBB-0x7CF3 Warning: Insufficient fields or columns for key or select 0x7CF6-0x7D25 in one or more records, blanks assumed. 0x7D27-0x7D59 Warning: One or more input records were longer than 0x7D5C-0x7D8E specified maximum length, and were divided 0x7D91-0x7DC3 into multiple records before sort/merge. 0x7DC5-0x7DFA Output file name may NOT be specified with wild cards. 0x7DFC-0x7E41 Only one input file may be specified with Index-file-only option (/N). 0x7E43-0x7E84 Error: Field %s has been specified as DESCENDING but is not a KEY. 0x7E87-0x7EBB The .DEF file contains errors; check %s with FormGen. 0x7EBD-0x7EED Warning: Mismatch on input and output form sizes. 0x7EF0-0x7F0F Insufficent memory to sort file. 0x7F11-0x7F2B SuperSort? Is that earlier name for FormSort? SuperSort internal error %s 0x7F2E-0x7F63 Sort keys may not be specified for an index-only sort. 0x7F66-0x7F8C Use FORMGEN to select the desired keys. 0x7F8F-0x7FA9 *** Sort/Merge Complete *** 0x7FAB-0x7FC6 The output file size is %sK. 0x7FC8-0x7FF7 The output files are %sK (data) and %sK (index). 0x7FFA-0x8019 %s records sorted in %s seconds. 0x801C-0x8045 %s records sorted in 1 minute, %s seconds. 0x8048-0x8073 %s records sorted in %s minutes, %s seconds. 0x8165-0x8173 FormSort usage: 0x8177-0x81C4 FormSort {} KEYS= OPTIONS=(DN) DESCEND= 0x81C8-0x81F5 where: D means create the .DTA data file only. 0x81F8-0x8226 N means create the .NDX index file only. 0x8229-0x8266 is a list of field numbers or names in quotes. 0x8269-0x8296 KEYS specifies which fields to sort on. 0x8299-0x82C7 DESCEND specifies reverse sorting order. 0x82CB-0x82D2 Example: 0x82D5-0x830C FormSort ORDER ORDER1 ORDER2 KEYS=1,"TOTAL" OPTIONS=D 0x8310-0x8343 for further information consult the InfoStar manual. 0x8360-0x836C Symbols. _<>.,;:=?*[]" 0x83A4-0x83A7 .DTA 0x83A9-0x83AC .NDX 0x83B2-0x83B5 .DTA 0x83B7-0x83BA .DEF 0x83BC-0x83BE %s 0x83D6-0x83D7 rb 0x83EE-0x83F2 SBRES 0x8475-0x8480 DFILENAMETYP 0x852C-0x853A SORT.$$$ file. SORT $$$ 0x853C0x854A Spaces. 0x862C-0x868A Symbols, numbers and letters. !"#$%&'()*+,-./0123456789:;<=>?@ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ\^_`abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz